Diane Parker
Diane Parker is a main character featured in Season 5 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Chief of Police of the Grimsborough Police Department. Profile 47 years of age, Diane has black eyes, long curly brown hair, deep red lipstick, and light silver eyeshadow. She wears a cobalt yellow shirt under a teal blue police jacket. The jacket has navy blue epaulets on each shoulder, logos of the department on the sleeves and has gold tips at the lapels. She also wears silver hoop earrings and a necklace with silver and emerald colored jewels. Being from a family of police officers, Diane naturally graduated at the top of her class at the police academy. Given her profession, she values efficiency and practicality. She is also calm yet firm. Diane likes enjoying jazz music and quiet evenings with her husband, Ray. Events of Criminal Case Snake in the Grass Chief Parker introduced herself to the player upon their return to the police department. She said that she ran a tight ship, but assured them they would get along just fine. She then allowed Jones to take the player to the zoo to meet up with the department's old coroner, Nathan. Hear My Cry After arresting the Rocket Cow Killer, Chief Parker tasked Jones and the player with finding the missing shipment of amlodipine. When they discovered that Rosamund had been working with an accomplice, Jones and the player presented their evidence to the Chief, who advised them to reinvestigate the high school. Hot Mess After arresting Voodoo Vince's killer, Chief Parker was lured to The Maneater (a strip club) under false pretenses by Jones and Gloria. There, they surprised her with a party organized by Kiki Shae to celebrate her birthday. They then watched a performance by Jasper Everett, Amir, Gabriel and Ramirez. After the performance, Ray took her out to watch a 5-hour violin recital. Gameplay As the Chief of the Grimsborough Police Department, Diane requires reports from three different "teammates" (friends who play Criminal Case and are recruited to the player's team) before she can let the player advance to the next case of The Conspiracy. Besides that, she notifies the player each time they level up in the season. Also, the player may choose Diane to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case of The Conspiracy) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 5-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Trivia *Chief Parker is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. *Chief Parker is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Chief Parker's age is 47, but her age is listed as 44 in her first quasi-suspect appearance. This is most likely a developer oversight. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots DParkerConspiracyC237.png|Diane, as she appeared in Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy) and Hot Mess (Case #11 of The Conspiracy). Diane-Case232-11.png|Smiling 1 Diane-Case233-2.png|Smiling 2 Diane-Case232-6.png|Winking Diane-Case232-3.png|Grinning 1 Diane-Case232-5.png|Grinning 2 Diane-Case232-8.png|Grinning 3 Diane-Case232-9.png|Grinning 4 Diane-Case234-2.png|Grinning 5 Diane-Case232-4.png|Confident Diane-Case236-1.png|Determined Diane-Case242-1.PNG|Applauding Diane-Case232-10.png|Unsure 1 Diane-Case238-1.png|Unsure 2 Diane-Case232-12.png|Thinking 1 Diane-Case233-1.png|Thinking 2 Diane-Case234-1.png|Thinking 3 Diane-Case232-7.png|Indicating Diane-Case238-3.png|Shocked 1 Diane-Case234-4.png|Shocked 2 Diane-Case234-3.png|Stumped Diane-Case238-4.png|Hopeless Diane-Case232-1.png|Clueless 1 Diane-Case238-2.png|Clueless 2 Diane-Case236-2.png|Clueless 3 Diane-Case252-1.png|On the phone. Diane-Case252-2.png|Ditto. Jones&Diane-Case252-1.png|Diane with Jones. Jones&Diane-Case252-2.png|Ditto. Jones&Diane-Case252-3.png|Ditto. Jones&Diane-Case252-4.png|Ditto. Jones&Diane-Case252-5.png|Ditto. RParkerConspiracy.png|Ray Parker, Diane's husband. KMarkhamVictim.png|Kayla Markham, Diane's late niece-in-law. DianeLevelUp.png|Diane will be the one notifying the player leveling up in The Conspiracy. ParkerPartnerConspiracy.png|The player may choose Diane to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case of The Conspiracy) and provide hint bonuses. More Recruits - Diane Parker.PNG|"I need more recruits!" DianeMap-1.png|Diane will appear on a certain case mark in the map when a case is required to be unlocked, asking for reports from the previous case before you can move forward. Diane_Jones_Gloria_Gabriel-Reports.png|You can also use Criminal Case Cash to give Diane three reports (from Jones, Gloria, and Gabriel) without asking. Promotional images DianeParkerConspiracy.png|Character reveal. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Chiefs Category:Quasi-suspects